Automated banking machines are well known in the prior art. A common type of automated banking machine is an automated teller machine (ATM). Automated banking machines may be used by customers to carry out banking transactions. Common banking transactions include dispensing cash, checking account balances and transferring funds between accounts. As used herein automated banking machine refers to any of the types of devices that enable carrying out transactions involving the transfer of funds or value electronically, including but not limited to ATMs, cash dispensers, credit card terminals, ticket dispensers, utility payment terminals, smart card value transfer terminals and devices that perform similar functions.
It is generally desirable to reduce the size of ATMs. This is particularly true of ATMs that are designed to be used as lobby units within the confines of a building. Most operators of facilities want an ATM to take up as little valuable floor space as possible.
Unfortunately when ATMs are made smaller there is a tendency to decrease the size of the interface area which includes components that customers use to operate the machine. Interface areas typically include a display which serves as an output device for providing messages to customers. The interface area of an ATM also generally includes a keypad and/or function buttons which serve as input devices. If the size of an interface area is reduced these components must become smaller. This can make the machine more difficult to operate.
Thus there exists a need for an automated banking machine which has a reduced size but which includes a large customer interface that is easy to operate.